More Than Friendship
by shewrites1
Summary: A story of Stef Foster earlier known as Stef Elkins friendship with Tess Brown during high school. Pre Fosters. Mature situations to come.
1. Chapter 1

"How do you think this looks?" asked Tess who was standing in front of her mirror trying on a new outfit.  
>"I'm not the person you go to when it comes to fashion. You already know that." Stef chuckled as she was relaxing back on Tess' bed flipping through a magazine.<br>"You do have a point.. I love you but you've gotta loose the cargo pants." She shrugged and tried on something different.  
>Stef scoffed and grabbed Tess' pillow throwing it at her. Tess caught it and laughed before throwing it back at Stef and sitting beside her poking her sides.<br>"You should let me dress you sometime though because honestly, the cargo's, plaid shirts, and sports bras have got to go. You need to change it up"  
>"My mom says I'm perfect the way I am." The blonde spoke with her head held up high, mostly joking.<br>"See, she's your mom. All mom's lie to their kids. I'm your best friend and I'm telling you the truth." She gave her a smile and a hug.  
>Stef looked over at Tess' clock and groaned. "I've gotta head home now before my parents kill me but I'll see you at school tomorrow." She got up grabbing her book bag putting it over her shoulder.<br>"Yeah! Also my parents are going out of town tomorrow so that means sleep over with you and a Mr. Jack Daniels." Said the brunette with a wink. "See you tomorrow!" she called out as Stef left.

Tess and Stef were best friends, and pretty much did everything together. Little did the two know that they actually had suppressed feelings for one another but would never dare to admit it. In their era being homosexual wasn't something a lot of people agreed on. It definitely wasn't something Stef's father was for. Anyone could see that they were best friends but both were secretly hoping for a little something more.

After school the next day the two girls were just finishing up with swim practice. They were both on the swim team and were both really good, Tess was better though because she was faster. She had longer legs and a smaller body and could just move faster which made her captain of the team. "Good practice ladies! I really think we have a chance at winning the competition this year." She told all the girls while in the locker room changing. Tess walked over to Stef while in a towel with her curls resting on her shoulders. "So I was thinking we could order Chinese food. That's okay with you right?"  
>Stef didn't answer right away because she was too busy staring at Tess' long, beautiful legs.<br>"Stef? Hello?" she stooped down a little looking at her. Stef jumped slightly and nodded. "Oh yeah.. That's fine with me." She gave her a smile and Tess went off to get dressed.

Stef was wondering how long she could hide these feelings for her best friend, because they were hitting her fast.


	2. Chapter 2

_So many views in such a short time! I wasn't expecting that many or any at all, along with reviews! Thank you for them. I've wanted to write a story like this for a while so I appreciate people reading it, and the reviews. If you want to see something happen between the two and let me know because I have no idea what I'm going to write when I start. So please give me some requests! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)_

"Thank god these two go out of town. With them here all the time it drives me absolutely crazy." Groaned Tess as she opened up the cabinet that had the liquor in it. "Although they don't take me with to these places.. Some of them are cool. Take Las Vegas, New York, and Chicago! I wouldn't mind going there."

"I've been to Chicago before for a Padres game. It's amazing. Although I was a little girl so I don't remember much.. I just remember that the Padres won, and there was snow apparently during baseball season." Stef chuckled and took a bottle that Tess was handing to her.  
>"You and your baseball.." the brunette shook her head and grabbed another bottle heading into the living room. "Promise me that we'll be best friends forever and explore the world and not stay in this crappy place forever." She looked over to the blonde. "I'm being serious. I know you want to get out of here. This place sucks."<br>"I promise." She gave her friend a smile and sat down on the couch turning on the TV. Tess was already drinking out of the bottle of Jack Daniels. "Pick out a movie. Not a horror movie! I hate those." She shook her head and Stef laughed. "Damn, that's what I was going to pick. Those are my favorites."  
>"Fine, but I'll most likely end up in your lap under the covers." Not that Stef minded at all, and neither did Tess to be honest.<br>The doorbell rang with their food and Tess got it and paid for it as Stef put in the VHS of 'Friday the 13th'. Tess put the boxes of food on the table and Stef grabbed hers and a fork as the movie started up. Tess joined Stef and sat down taking her own food starting to eat as she watched the movie start up. "I hate this movie. I hate it so much." The brunette shook her head sighing heavily. "I'm going to need that whole bottle to tolerate this movie." She reached for the bottle and took a large swig before Stef took it from her and had a sip on it. "Calm down there. It's just a movie. It's not like it's real or anything."  
>"It may not be real but it still scares me."<p>

The two finished eating, their cartons on the table and the two of them still on the couch watching the movie. Tess kept inching herself closer to Stef. Stef was just waiting for her to be in her lap, which she knew would happen soon. She was right. Tess screamed and had her head on Stef's lap, hiding her face so she couldn't see the TV. Stef swallowed hard and adjusted herself sitting up straight as she rubbed Tess' back. "It's just a movie Tess." She kept reminding her. Tess had calmed down and slowly sat back up looking at Stef in the eyes. She blinked for a moment before licking her bottom lip. Stef looked back at her, her eyes now looking at her soft lips that she had dreamed of kissing many times. The blonde leaned in closing her eyes and went in to kiss Tess. Their lips touched and the two shared a moment of kissing.

Stef opened up her eyes realizing that it was just a dream. She sighed softly and Tess came into the living room now that Stef was up. "You fell asleep and I couldn't handle the movie on my own so I put the leftovers away." The brunette turned off the tv and sat beside Stef. "If you're tired we can go to bed. I'm kind of exhausted after practice today anyway." She rested her arm on the back of the couch looking at Stef. "Yeah.." the blonde nodded her head. "Let's go to bed." Maybe what she wanted was always going to be a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

_Forewarning this chapter has some sort of sexual content. So if you aren't 18 and over please do not read this. Thanks so much, and please review and give me ideas!_

Sleeping beside Tess was hard for Stef considering now the only thing she wanted to do lock lips with her best friend, but she had to make it work. The next morning Tess had woken up before Stef and was in her room just out of the shower with her hair wrapped in a towel and a towel around her body as she was finding an outfit to wear for the day. Stef woke up with a yawn and rolled over in bed facing Tess. "How do you wake up so early?" she arched her eyebrow looking at the brunette who was standing in front of her getting ready.

"I am not a morning person." Tess reminded Stef shaking her head. "I'm only up early because like I said the other day... Your cargo pants have got to go. It makes people think you're a lesbian."

Stef raised her eyebrow and sat up. "And what would be wrong with that? Being a lesbian. Would you not be my friend if I was?"

Tess turned around to look at Stef. "Well no, not to me. But people who aren't our age might find it a problem. In fact I like girls more than I like boys. I can see myself dating a girl. Don't repeat this to my parents though because I don't know how they'll react."

Finally! Something going right in Stef's favor, she might actually have a chance with Tess.

"But don't freak out or anything... Just because I like girls doesn't mean I like all of them or any of my friends that way. Now come on, and get ready so we can go to the mall." Tess went into her closet pulling out clothes as Stef took a shower and put on clothes that she brought with.

"Just try it on." Spoke Tess from the dressing room beside Stef. "It's a bra, it's not going to kill you. All girls wear them."

"There's too much padding. My boobs aren't even this big!"

"Well duh. That's what the bra is for. To make them appear that way." Tess came out of her dressing room in the bra carrying her things with her. "Open up. I want you to see this one." Stef opened up the door and Tess made her way inside. "That one looks good on you!" she grinned checking it out making sure it was fitting right. "What about this?" the brunette gestured to the black, lacy, see through bra she had on.

"It looks like you want to have sex."

"Well maybe I do."

Stef looked at Tess as she took off the bra that she had tried on and went to put on her old one. Before she did she decided she was going to take a bold move. She dropped the bra she had in her hand and kissed her. She placed her hand on the back of Tess' head and kept kissing her. Tess was taken by surprise but didn't stop her. Instead she kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Stef's neck. The blonde pushed Tess against the wall in the dressing room as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Tess' hands moved to the blonde's exposed breasts and held them in her hands, squeezing them. The brunette let out a soft moan and slid her leg up Stef's thigh. She gripped it moving her hand to her ass squeezing it. Her breathing was becoming increasingly quick along with Tess'. The blonde could feel herself becoming wet, and she pulled away looking at Tess wide eyed. "I-I'm sorry." She spoke softly and Tess put her finger over the blonde's lips. "Don't be. Please don't stop." She whispered "Please.." so, Stef didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

HI! I am so sorry that I have not updated, my trial of Microsoft was up, and I had no ideas or motivation to write, that's why I need your ideas! I am a college student so I can tell you right now it's going to be hard to update but I will try my best! Please leave your reviews and ideas!

"Are we going to talk about what happened, or are you just going to stay silent from now on?"  
>Tess sighed softly looking at Stef as they walked through the mall. Stef kept looking straight ahead not answering Tess. <p>

"For the record you were the one that kissed me first… I wasn't bad was I?" the brunette looked over at her friend again. 

"What? Of course you weren't." Stef shook her head finally talking. "I don't know what came across me, no, I do… You're my best friend but lately I've just been having many different feelings. I don't want this to ruin our friendship." She spoke honestly. 

"Stef, it doesn't bother me.. I'm actually fine with it." She nodded "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have told you to go on. It felt right… Even if it was in a dressing room." 

"Tess, you don't understand." The blonde shook her head. "I can't have feelings for my best friend. More importantly my parents can't find out about this. If they found out I'd be dead." 

"Why can't you have feelings for your best friend, huh? What's so wrong with it if we both feel the same way?" 

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you feel the same?" she asked and Tess nodded her head 

"Yes, I do. We don't have to tell your parents. We don't have to tell anyone. In fact let's not tell anyone because everyone will have their stupid opinions." She rolled her eyes. "But only if you want to." Tess reminded the blonde. 

"It wasn't like it was bad… I enjoyed it, and if you want this then so do I." She held her hand for a moment caressing it with her thumb. "Alright, let's give it a shot. So you're my girlfriend, right?" 

"Yes. I'm your girlfriend." Tess nodded squeezing her hand.

-

Weeks went by and things were really progressing between Stef and Tess, it was hard for the two to find time to be intimate considering that they both lived under their parents roofs and were never home alone. That was at least until Tess' parents went away together on a trip for her father's job. She had never been so grateful for her parents to be gone.

The brunette showed up to Stef's locker and rested against one beside it. "I have news. Good news."

"Okay, spill."

"My parents are going away for the weekend, and I want you to stay over. Oh, and don't worry, your parents won't have to know. Just keep them thinking that they'll still be there."

"That is good news, great news in fact." The blonde grinned at her girlfriend. "Okay, well I'll come by later tonight. See you then."

"See you." The brunette smiled before she looked around and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss while no one was around.

Later that night Stef showed up at Tess' house with her overnight bag on her shoulder and stood at the door waiting for her girlfriend to let her in. The brunette opened up the door, a grin on her face and she pulled her girlfriend inside, closing and locking the door quickly before she embraced her in a passionate kiss. Stef smirked and kissed her back pulling off the tank top that hugged her girlfriends body and tossed it wherever. Tess grinned against Stef's lips and unzipped her jeans pulling her to her bedroom. Eventually the two were naked in front of each other. Tess pushed Stef down on her bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her body. She smiled down at the blonde and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips before she moved her kisses down her body now at her center. Stef laid in bed, her breathing increasing as she watched Tess make her way down her pale body.

Tess kissed her center her tongue gently moving against her gently just to make Stef go absolutely crazy. It didn't take long for that to happen, within seconds the blonde's body was arching up and her hand moved to the brunette's head to keep it in place. "I need you baby." Stef let out a soft and breathy moan. "Now." She sounded as if she was demanding her.  
>Tess followed her orders and gave her what she wanted. She started by slipping one finger inside of Stef's tight, wet pussy and moved it in and out at a steady pace. Moans of pleasure came out of her mouth as she was turned on by Tess's movements. It wasn't long till she reached her climax, grabbing at Tess' hair giving it a tug. When Stef came down from her high she pulled out her fingers and licked them clean as she smiled up at Stef. The brunette made her way back up Stef's body and gave her a kiss on the lips before whispering three words.<br>"I love you."


End file.
